


Not Perfect

by Pai813



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pretty much just klance, RP format, random crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai813/pseuds/Pai813
Summary: Keith and Lance are not perfect, not at all.But they can make their own little happiness together.An RP that we made. Decided to put it up.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Here is a view things you need to know before you read this:  
> 1\. This is mostly a Klance fanfiction but there are other concepts within it as well.  
> 2\. There will never be any smut in this. So if that is what you came for, you should probably leave.  
> 3\. There is an OC in this. It's a boy so don't worry XP. No spoilers.   
> 4\. IMPORTANT: This is an rp between me and my friend so it is in rp format.  
> 5\. We are both stupid teenagers and so our writing isn't the best. It's a little all over the place. Deal with it XP  
> 6\. This has some ooc-ness in it. We don't care.  
> 7\. This story might never end cause we just keep going with more and more ideas. XDD  
> 8\. Just a side note, part one is kind of long. So . . . yeah  
> 9\. Both my friend and I aren't too fond of Allura so she's not given very much justice in this. Apologies in advance XP
> 
> I think that's all
> 
> Please enjoy this ridiculousness that has been created  
> \- Love, Quil.

Keith: *Walks out of his bedroom looking grumpy but somehow seems even more grumpy than usual*

Shiro:*Notices Keith* *He seems surprised* Good morning, Keith. You’re never up this early. Something wrong?

Keith: *scowls* ...no

Shiro: *dad face* You can talk to me, Keith. Nightmare?

Keith: ...Don't dad at me…

Shiro: *smiles* Well, I’m always here for you, and so is the rest of the team. Talk to us anytime.  
*Walks to the kitchen, leaving Keith alone*

Keith: Why does everyone need pester me!? Maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed! My gosh!

Allura: *steps into the hallway, looking fresh and in high spirits* Good morning, Keith! Today is going to be a wonderful day! Do you know what day it is?

Keith: The day I cause murder?

Allura: *playfully pushes his shoulder* No, silly! It’s gllackina’tur day! The day where species all around the galaxy come together and celebrate life!

Keith: ...even the Galras PRINCESS

Allura: *goes silent* I thought we moved on from this . . .

Keith: *looks down seemingly hurting and walks away*

Allura: Oh no . . . did I say something wrong?

Coran: Well princess, I hope you know what today is. We got a lot of plans to fulfill before we celebrate! *starts listing off the million things to do*

Allura: *quietly* Coran, I think Keith is having a . . . a _day_.

Coran: Oh...well I'm sure we can cheer him up somehow. Maybe Lance can...he also seems happy whenever those two are teasing each other...just saying.

Allura: *smiles softly* Let’s hope so . . . I think . . . I think I might have triggered something . . .

Coran: I'm sure it's not you. Honestly it could be anything. 

Allura: *straightens* You’re right. We need to be cheerful so he can be, too. Today is _gllackina’tur_ day, after all.

Coran: That's the spirit! Now, let's make our merry way to the dining room for breakfast! *Marches towards the dining room*

Allura: *follows* Thank you, Coran.

Keith: *is already sitting at the table along with Pidge who is trying not to bother him*

Hunk: *nervously sitting in his seat, barely touching his food* *the tension is really thick* Hey, Keith-- 

Keith: *groans. Seems exhausted and pale*

Lance: *just walking into the room, face shiny* Hey, morning everybody!

Pidge: Morning Lance

Hunk: *visibly relaxes* Oh thank goodness you’re here. I mean-- uh, hey, Lance.

Lance: *looks around the table* What’s going on? *eyes land on Keith*

Keith: *has his eyes mostly closed like he can't open them*

Lance: *takes a seat next to Keith* Hey, buddy, you doing alright?

Hunk: *whispers* Lance!

Lance: *looks to Hunk* Shush. *looks back to Keith* Are you having one of _those days_?

Keith: ...what am I, your girlfriend?

Lance: *scoffs* you wish you could catch someone as good looking as me. ;)

Keith: *rolls his eyes not feeling like arguing back*

Pidge: *mind: what universe is this??*

Shiro: Keith? You haven’t touched your food.

Keith: ...not hungry

Everyone: *concerned glances to one another*

Coran: U-Uh well...you could always save it for later…

Keith: *nods*

Allura: *stuttering* W-well, Coran’s right, we have so many preparations for today. It’s going to be a fun day.

Keith: Woopie….

Lance: Yeah, I bet we’re gonna meet some pretty hot babes today. I’m sure I’m gonna win someone’s heart today, for sure!

Keith: Sure Lance...sure *rolls his eyes*

Hunk: Lance, you keep saying that, but I don’t think--

Lance: No, trust me, it’ll happen. They’ll see my amazing skills and be awed by awesomeness and they will be falling at my feet. Just you watch.

Keith: *leans his forehead into his hand* Your voice makes me sick

Lance: *mocking* your face makes me sick.

Keith: *slams his fist on the table and looks at him* Don't make me kill you!

Lance, Hunk: *jumps*

Lance: Geez, Mullet! Calm down!

Hunk: K-Keith?

Keith: *turns his attention to his food* his hands shaking.

Shiro: *stands up and walks over to Keith* Hey, let's train for a bit. I need to speak with you.

Keith: *looks up at him and decides not to argue and stands up from his chair still shaking*

Shiro: *once out in the hallway, Keith’s arm in hand, stops* Alright, what’s wrong.

Keith: Nothing...I mean..I don't know…

Shiro: It’s definitely something, you just snapped at Lance. You’re arguing with him never gets that bad . . . unless something really serious is on your mind.

Keith: *pulls away from him shaking* N-Nothing...is...wrong… *breathes heavily*

Shiro: *eyebrows furrow* Keith? Are you alright?

Keith: I….I-I…*faints*

Shiro: *catches him* GUYS!! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE! *to Keith* It’s okay, kiddo. It’ll be okay.

Coran: What is it? What's wrong??

Lance: *eyes immediately fall to Keith* Keith?! What happened? I thought you were going to train!

Hunk: Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! What’s wrong with him, is he going to be okay? I-is he dying?

Pidge: U-Uh maybe he's iron deficient? 

Coran: We'll have to do a scan to see if there is something wrong with his body

Allura: Shiro, take him to the infirmary. It looks like our day will be cancelled.

Lance: *frowns*

Coran: Quickly now! Let's go!

Shiro: *picks Keith up and carries him to the medbay, the others following behind like worried mother hens*

Coran: Lay him down, I’ll get the scan up and running.

Shiro: *lays Keith on a bed, the other groaning a bit* *worries his bottom lip*

Pidge: This certainly isn't normal...if he was iron deficient because of his poor choice of not eating breakfast, he would have woken up already…

Hunk: Maybe he hasn’t eaten a lot recently at all? Maybe I should make some food . . .

Pidge: ...I don't think Keith has an eating disorder or something…

Shiro: Maybe it’s lack of sleep. He does train more often than anyone else.

Coran: We'll just have to find out for sure... *starts the scanning*

Allura: Well . . .?

Coran: I...don't see anything physically wrong with him...that's strange….

Lance: *confused face* Wait, so nothing is wrong with mullet head? Well, then maybe he’s just a wuss. Got scared of something, and passed out.

Pidge: Really Lance? =_=

Allura: *stiffens* Actually, that might not be too far from the real reason. Dare I say it, but Lance may be right.

Coran: Or at least on the right track.

Keith: *opens his eyes groaning*

Hunk: Keith! Oh thank goodness you’re awake!

Shiro: How do you feel?

Keith: *stares at the ceiling not, responding* ….

Allura: Keith?

Keith: *looks around the room*

Lance: *chuckles* Mullet, I didn’t know you could faint. 

Keith: *looks over at him. His eyes drooping and still unresponsive like he's not even there*

Shiro: *gently touches Keith’s shoulder* Keith? Are . . . do you know where you are?

Keith: *jumps from the touches* Gah! Dad! I'm sorry!! *turns his side and sobs*

The whole room goes silent.

Lance: What the-- *steps up to Keith* Keith, do you know who we are? Buddy?

Keith: I didn't mean to push him! It was an accident! 

Everyone: ????

Lance: Keith, hey, you’re in the Castle of Lions. You’re surrounded by friends. Well, but I’m your rival, and I kinda started that whole thing, and maybe we are starting to bond more, I don’t know--

Hunk: Lance, you’re rambling.

Lance: Right, sorry. Keith? Can you hear me? It’s Lance, your pal.

Keith: *stares off into a space for a few moments* Dad, I'm hungry. 

Lance: O-Oh, okay. *turns to Hunk* Guess you do have to make food.

Hunk: *Smiles* coming right up. *Leaves the room, because honestly, he doesn’t want to be in there anymore*

Coran: Now wait a minute, let me try a brain scan. I think I know what might be up here. *starts it up*

Lance and Shiro: *sitting by Keith’s bed anxiously*

Pidge: *is really curious*

Coran: Just as I suspected….

Shiro: What, what is it?

Coran: He appears to be in a subconscious state of unreality or like his mind is somehow in a different time or place. Basically hallucinating. 

Keith: *tugs on Lances sleeve and smiles at him* Play with me in the sand!e

Lance: So . . . he’s, like, trapped in his own mind?

Coran: I'm not exactly sure…

Pidge: hmm *seems to be thinking about something*

Lance: What are your thoughts, Pidge?

Pidge: I think I have an idea what this is. I could be wrong though. I'll have to do a bit of research.

Shiro: Go. We’ll take care of Keith.

Lance: *nervously patting Keith’s hand, still tugging on his shirt* Yeah, we got this.

Pidge: Okay. Oh and it seems to me like he's trapped in his childhood mind. Which means you got babysitting duty *walks out*

Lance: *frowns* Uh-uh, there’s _no_ way--

Shiro: Lance, stay here, I’ll see if Coran needs any help.

Lance: W-wait--

Shiro: *walks away smiling*

Lance: DON’T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE KID KEITH! IT’S TOO WEIRD!!

Keith: *jumps off the bed and starts running away laughing* Try and catch me! 

Lance: Wait! Don’t run off alone! You’re a kid right now, remember? You probably don’t even know how to defend yourself yet! You could get hurt or lost or something! *running to catch up*

Keith: *laughs bolting down the hallway*

Lance: *huffing* How . . . is he . . . so _fast_?!? My legs are way longer than his, I should be out running him at this point!

Keith: *trips and falls on his face* ugh!

Lance: *running up beside him* Keith, are you okay?

Keith: *sits up groaning* What happened...what's...where am I? *looks up at Lance* Lance?

Lance: *grins* The one and only . . . WAIT, YOU REMEMBER ME! I gotta let the others know . . . *gets to stand up*

Keith: What? What are you talking about?

Lance: *holds out a hand* Here, I can’t have you running off again, and we need to get you back to the others.

Keith: *looks really confused but takes his hand anyway and stands up*

Lance: *blushes a bit* Come on, the others are back in the medbay . . . I think.

Keith: K… *follows him*

Lance: *thinking* _What am I doing? Keith can walk on his own, do I really need to be holding his hand right now?_ *hand is loosening* _No, but what if he runs off again? I need to make sure he is around other people who are better at handling this. So . . . hand holding. Yeah._

Keith: *mutters something incoherent*

Lance: What was that? Didn’t catch what you said.

Keith: I don't….feel well *lets go of Lance’s hand and sits on the ground*

Lance: *instantly at his side* Do you need like, a trashcan or something? What . . . What’s going on, man?

Keef: *stares at the ground silently for a moment before plopping against his shoulder* ….

Lance: *figeting* Uh . . . Keith? What’s . . . uh, what are you doing?

Keith: ….I'm scared

Lance: *eyes wide* What . . .? Why . . . why would you be scared?

Keith: I….don't know….just hold me

Lance: *blushes furiously* Uh, haha, yeah?

Keith: *sniffs seeming to tear up* 

Lance: *mellowed at seeing tears* Oh, okay. *wraps arms loosely around Keith*

Keith: *exhales relieved*

Lance: *bites lip, unsure of what to do next* *thinking* _Should I just . . . keep holding him? I have no idea what to do right now._

Pidge: *passes by* What….are you doing?

Lance: *jumps away from Keith* GAH! OH! PIDGE! *nervously scratching the back of his head* HA HA, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!?

Pidge: ….I was coming to check on Keith

Lance: AH, RIGHT, KEITH *gestures to Keith* RIGHT . . . MULLET HEAD.

Hunk: *passing by* Oh, hey guys, I made Keith some food, and . . . what is going on right now?

Lance: NOTHING! EVERYTHING IS NORMAL, I PROMISE!

Hunk: . . . Lance . . . you look like a tomato.

Lance: *nervous laughter*

Pidge: O...kay...would you just put Keith back? He needs to be treated medically.

Lance: RIGHT, YEAH *clears his throat* Come on, Keith *squeaks Keith’s name* Let’s get back to the medbay.

Keith: *doesn’t respond*

Hunk: Keith?

Pidge: Just carry him.

Lance: Uh, me?

Pidge: Yeah, sure. Please. 

Lance: Well, why not Hunk?

Pidge: Hunk has food in his hands and because I said so. It's not gonna kill you.

Lance: *internally screaming* _It just might. Wait, WHY? He’s not that heavy . . . I think. And . . . it’s just Keith. But that’s just it. It’s KEITH._

Pidge: Hello! Pidge to Lance. Now please!

Lance: *shaking himself out of his thoughts* R-right. I’ll get right on that. *Leans down and lifts Keith into his arms* *dark blush on his cheeks*

Keith: *feels himself being lifted and seems a bit surprised but wraps his arms around his shoulders so he doesn’t fall*

Lance: *freezes* *makes a strangled happy noise*

Hunk: *raises an eyebrow* You okay Lance?

Lance: Mhmm! *voice crack* Let’s go!

Pidge: O….kay then…*goes with them to the medbay*

Keith: *has his eyes closed like he is really out of it and mumbles gibberish*

Lance: *concerned look* You’re gonna be okay, Keith.

Shiro: What happened? Why is he--

Lance: Keith ran off like an idiot, so I ran after him so he wouldn’t get hurt. And then he face planted and talked to me--remembered who I was!--and then promptly went off to la la land.

Pidge: ...something like that. Anyway, I need to examine him to know what I need to do to help. So far I think he might have high blood pressure as well as low blood sugar so...do we have IVs on board?

Allura: I . . . I don’t know. Coran?

Coran: I’m not exactly sure what that is….

Pidge: It pumps important things into a person’s blood through a needle.

Coran: Oh, well we have devices than can infuse it into him.

Pidge: Whatever works, lay him down Lance.

Lance: *hesitant to let go*

Pidge: *looks at him* ...What is the problem now? At first you wouldn’t pick up and now you won’t put him down. What is wrong with you?

Lance: *shocked gasp* How dare you! I am perfectly fine, thank you very much! *places Keith down on the bed gently* There, happy?

Pidge: *rolls his eyes and gets to work, trying to get Keith to cooperate*

Keith: *seems to be slipping back into his hallucinations*

Shiro and Lance: *grabs Keith’s hands*

Shiro: ???

Lance: Uh . . . *drops Keith’s hand like a hot potato*

Keith: *looks at Lance* Why’d you let goooo??

Lance: *instantly grabs again* *smiles* Don’t worry, I’m right here.

Pidge: *gives Lance a “What the heck?” look* K, please don’t distract him *checks Keith’s eyes*

Lance: *Pouts at her* *turns back to Keith and gives him a small smile of encouragement*

Shiro:??????

Keith: *squirms from Pidge*

Pidge: Hold still

Keith: Moooooom stooop!

Cora: If you don’t mind me asking Pidge, what are you trying to do?

Pidge: Trying to see if he has what I think he has.

Hunk: And what is that . . .?

Pidge: It’s a human brain disorder called Schizophrenia. Or perhaps severe anxiety. 

Allura: Brain disorder? We have some of those . . . Is it deadly?

Pidge: No...I mean...not at first...if he doesn’t end up going crazy and killing himself but that’s just one thing.

Lance: . . . let’s hope he doesn’t have it.

Pidge: It’s really hard to tell but if not then it’s very similar to it. Things like this can often be caused by serious stress and depression. So it wouldn’t be a surprise to me considering he has been through a lot in his life. And I don’t think that everything that has happened as being part of Voltron has made it any better.

Everyone’s faces fell at that. Lance: *squeezed Keith’s hand tighter* _Why do we have to be defenders of the freakin UNIVERSE? We’re all just teenagers . . . well, and 10,000 year old aliens._

Pidge: Coran, get those infusers ready will you.

Coran: Of course, right away.

Pidge: Do you guys have anything like hospital gowns? His clothes might get in the way of this.

Hunk: Whoa, what? You think it will be that bad?

Allura: *ignoring Hunk* We have some in the storage units in the basement.

Pidge: Okay. I’m gonna go grab one. Keep an eye on him *leaves the room*

Shiro: Lance, why don’t you stay here while I go help Pidge? Keith seems to trust you the most right now . . . *pained expression*

Lance: *sympathetic look* I will, you can count on me.

Shiro: *smiles* Thanks *leaves, but turns for one last look*


	2. 2

Hunk: *shifting from foot to foot* So . . . *cough* When did you get so chummy with Keith?

Lance: *stiffens* I-I don’t know what you mean. He’s my rival, obviously.

Hunk: *the Look* Lance, you turned into a tomato earlier at the thought of carrying him.

Lance: *sweats* Uh . . . duh, it was of anger at the thought of touching him.

Hunk: Uh-huh.

Lance: Yep, that’s definitely it. Not like I was thinking of how soft he was. Or how pretty he looked. Not that at all.  
Coran: ….awkward…

Keith: *giggles attempting to get of bed*

Lance: *pushing Keith back down* Stay.

Hunk: *chuckles* What is he, a dog?

Lance: *glares*

Keith: *pulls on his arms still giggling*

Lance: Keith, what are you--

Keith: *pokes his nose* Boop!

Lance: *blushing from his feet to the tips of his ears* _Adorable, holy crap!_

Hunk: No PDA.

Lance: Hunk, shush.

Pidge: *come back in with a medical cover (a hospital gown)* Okay, here we go. Um...not sure if he is in a state to undress himself….

Shiro and Lance: I can help him.

Pidge: ...Okay...don’t everybody be so hesitant to volunteer.

Hunk: Lance, I think you should stay here.

Lance: *frowning* why?

Hunk: Because if you went we’d have two unconscious boys to take care of. One of which will have a bloody nose.

Pidge: *tries to hold in a laugh* Here Shiro *holds out the gown* Everyone step out for a minute.

Lance: *reluctant to leave* . . . Fine.

*Everyone steps out* 

Keith: Was it something I said?

Shiro: *patient smile* Alright, Keith, since you’re awake, I’m gonna help you into this *holds up the gown*

Keith: But Daaaad, I’m not sleepy!

Shiro: Come on, you need to put this on. *coming up to the other*

Keith: *throws a tantrum* Nooooo!

Shiro: Keith, wait-- *attempts to grab Keith’s wrist*

Keith: *freezes seeming scared now, and looks at him. tears running down his cheeks*

Shiro: Whoa, Keith! *steps back, still holding gown, hands in the air*

Keith: ….am I in trouble…?

Shiro: What? *confused face* No, of course not. Why would you ask that?

Keith: Are you gonna hurt me?

Shiro: *shakes head* No, Keith. I would never do that. I promise.

Keith: ...okay. I'll put on the dress….

Shiro: *snorts* *hands over the gown*

Keith: *starts changing himself*

Shiro: I can help you *stepping closer*

Keith: *stuck in his shirt* Okay

Shiro: *helps Keith out of the shirt*

Keith: *smiles at Shiro and pokes his nose* Boop Daddy!

Shiro: *smiles and chuckles* Mhmm. Let’s help you with your pants, okay?

Keith: Okay *pulls them off*

Shiro: *pulls the gown over Keith’s head* There.

Keith: It's itchy

Shiro: *sympathetic look* Sorry, kiddo. You’ll have to keep it on.

Keith: Will you tell me a story?

Shiro: *blinks in surprise* Oh, sure. *chest warms* *starts to tell a story about magic in space with heroes who saved the universe*

Pidge: *knocks on the door* Is he ready yet?

Shiro: Yep. You can come in now.

Pidge: *comes in with the others* 

Keith: *is laying down nearly asleep*

Lance: *thinking* _Wow, he’s so cute. So innocent looking._

Pidge: Okay Coran, get it started

Coran: Okay *gets the infusers on Keith*

Lance: *crosses fingers*

Keith: *puts his thumb in his mouth*

Lance: _OH MY GOSH!!!!_

Pidge: Ew…

Coran: It will take a few minutes to take effect on him.

Hunk: I am so taking a picture of this to show him later! *Grinning* He’s not gonna believe it!

Lance: *frowns* Hunk, he’s sick right now. Don’t you think that’s kinda rude?

Pidge: Woooooooah, since WHEN do you care??

Lance: *blush*

Hunk: Oh, Lance totally has a thing for Keith. Has for a while, haha.

Lance: *inhuman screech* HUNK!

Pidge: Pffffffffft! 

Shiro: *smiles knowingly* I knew it.

Lance: YOU TOO?! ALL OF YOU?!?!?!

Allura: *nods*

Pidge: Well I honestly don’t care about this stuff usually, I didn't notice before but it makes total sense now.

Hunk: I knew since the Garrison, buddy.

Coran: Well that is truly adorable

Lance: *distressed* *pointing to Keith* HE’S _RIGHT THERE_ , PEOPLE!!

Keith: *has his eyes closed, still sucking his thumb*

Hunk: *snorts* Sure, he’s totally going to hear this conversation.

Lance: WELL--

Shiro: If you don’t stop yelling, you’ll wake him up.

Lance: *swallows* *shuts up*

Pidge: Don't want to wake up Daddy’s little boy

Shiro: *glares at Pidge but doesn’t deny the claim*

Lance: He’s everyone’s Space Dad.

Pidge: Well yeah but definitely Keith's.

Hunk: For sure.

Shiro: *throws his hands up* I liked it when we were all picking on Lance.

Lance: Doesn’t feel good, does it?

Pidge: Klance confirmed and Keith being Shiro’s baby confirmed.

Hunk: *laughs*

Lance and Shiro: *blushes a deep red*

Allura: How is Keith?

Coran: His vitals appear to be improving but I don't think it’ll him psychologically.

Pidge: He’ll need therapy for that

Lance: *bites his lip* And Pidge’s theory?

Pidge: Still unconfirmed but we know what we're working with.

Hunk: and that is . . .?

Pidge: His mind not in the right place.

Lance: *walks up to sleeping Keith* *pets his hair like that would help the red paladin’s mental problems away* 

Pidge: *mind* _I ship it_ =w=

Keith: *smiles in his sleep*

Lance: *smiles fondly at Keith’s smile*

Pidge: We should let him sleep and check on him later.

Everyone nodded, but Lance stayed where he was.

Pidge: I guess Lance can stay here and watch Keith sleep. Come on *heads out*

Lance: *fingers curl in Keith’s hair and straighten out again, scratching him softly* Hey, buddy. We’re gonna figure this out. You’ll be just fine.

Keith: *sleeps for a while*

Lance: *after a while, eyelids start to droop* *fights to stay awake* *eventually falls asleep across Keith’s middle*

Keith: *about an hour or something later he wakes up slowly* *Groans* *looks at Lance* Lance…?

Lance: *snoring softly, line of drool on his cheek*

Keith: *mind* _What blasphemy is this??_ *sits up*

Lance: *still asleep, but shoved forward into Keith’s lap*

Keith: *feels like he might blush* *nudges him* Lance!

Lance: Mmfmm *rubs his head against Keith*

Keith: *blushes now* *shoves him off*

Lance: *falls to the floor* *head hits the ground* Ow. . . what the . . .

Keith: Lance! Wake up you idiot!

Lance: *shoots up into a sitting position* Keith! You’re awake! How do you feel?

Keith: What's going on? Where am I? And why...were you sleeping on me…?

Lance: *blushes* O-oh, well you see, you’re in the medbay in the castle. You kinda . . . I don’t really know what happened, but you’re brain got kinda messed up. And the reason I was asleep was . . . I was put on watch duty, yeah. So, I was watching you sleep--totally not in a weird way, by the way!--and since you were so boring to look at, I fell asleep too.

Keith: *gives him a confused look* *shakes his head* *sighs* Whatever. *flops back* My head is spinning too much to care….

Lance: *worries his lip* I should go get Coran or Shiro or somebody who knows what they’re doing. But I can’t leave you alone . . .

Keith: That would actually be preferred…

Lance: *frowning* Hey! I resemble that remark!

Keith: What??

Lance: *grumbling* Guy can’t take a joke . . .

Keith: Oh well sorr-y ya jerk!

Lance: *tight pain in his chest* Will you be fine if I leave you alone longer than a few seconds _Sleeping Beauty_?

Keith: *sits up* Why do you have to be such a brat??

Lance: *scoffs* I am the best at everything. That includes being a brat.

Keith: *sort of growls* 

Lance: *stands up* You look fine enough. I’ll go get someone who won’t bother you so much.

Keith: No! I don't want anyone! I want to be alone! 

Lance: . . . Keith, that isn’t a good idea right now.

Keith: Rrrrrgh! *flops onto his side*

Lance: *crosses his arms* Fine, throw a tantrum. I’m getting Shiro, he’ll make you happier anyway.

Keith: *doesn't say anything and just stares with a distressed look on his face*

Lance: *concerned, but leaves to get the others*

Keith: No! Don't leave!

Lance: *jumps at the sudden loud voice* Whoa, Keith?!

Keith: *sits up* Please! I'm scared!

Lance: *eyes widen* Oh . . . okay. *Comes back into the room and stands awkwardly next to Keith’s bed*

Keith: *pulls him into the bed and hugs him*

Lance: K-Keith?

Keith: *cries* I'm a bad person

Lance: *hugs back fiercely* No. No you aren’t. You are perfect. Don’t you dare think anything different.

Keith: I am! I'm a bad person and I deserve to die!

Lance: *heart lurches* No! Stop it!

Keith: *sobs* I hate myself

 

Lance: *tears start to fall too* *rubbing small circles into Keith’s back* It’s okay. It’s okay, Keith. You’re amazing. I could never come close to someone as amazing as you.

Keith: *hiccups into his chest*

Lance: Shh, it’s okay.

Pidge: *comes in* What is going on in here? 

Hunk: *following close behind* *points* PDA!!

Lance: *glares at them but doesn’t let go of Keith* What does it look like? I’m hugging Keith. Problem?

Pidge: No...no problem. Shut up Hunk.

Hunk: :(

Pidge: Is he okay?

Lance: He’s . . . really scared, guys. *Holds tighter*

Pidge: Oh man...we'll need to find a way to calm him down…

Lance: *looks down at Keith* Some of the others are here now. You okay?

Keith: *silently has his face buried in Lance’s chest*

Lance: He won’t be moving for a while. Why don’t you look for the other three while I stay here?

Hunk: I still have Keith’s food, if he’s still willing to eat it.

Pidge: Yeah, he needs to. Hunger will only make it worse.

Hunk: I’ll go get it. *leaves*

Pidge: Thanks Hunk. Finally he makes himself useful. 

Lance: Hunk is always useful. Except when he’s teasing me.

Pidge: *raises an eyebrow* You know, Keith isn't the only one not acting like himself…

Lance: What’s that supposed to mean?

Pidge: You're normally the first one to make a snarky remark.

Lance: *frowns* Well, right now no one needs that Lance.

Pidge: *smiles slightly* Heh, well, I'll let you two be then. *Heads towards the door* Btw, I'm almost positive Keith returns your feelings *leaves*

Lance: *blushes* Uh . . . what?


	3. 3

Keith: *sniffles and pulls away from Lance’s chest*

Lance: *immediately focuses on Keith* Hey, man, how are you feeling?

Keith: *wipes his eyes* *his stomach growls*

Lance: *lightly chuckles* Don’t worry, Hunk will be back soon with food.

Hunk: *enters room with a big bowl of something yummy smelling*

Lance: Speak of the devil.

Hunk: Hey guys, sorry, I had to warm it up.

Lance: No worries.

Hunk: *gives the bowl to Lance* *stands there awkwardly for a moment* Well, I’ll just . . . uh . . . be on my way now.

Lance: *nods*

Hunk: *leaves the room*

Lance: You think you can stomach food?

Keith: *is looking down playing with his toes*

Lance: Keith? You wanna try eating something?

Keith: *looks at him* Hm?

Lance: Aren’t you hungry? *holds up bowl the of food*

Keith: *gives him a big smile* Okay

Lance: X_X *blushes madly*

Keith: *opens his mouth as if expecting food to go in there*

Lance: *hands shaking* *scoops up food and places the spoon in Keith’s mouth* *internally screaming*

Keith: *eats it giggling*

Lance: *smiling goofily* *gives Keith another spoonful*

Keith: *eats it*

Lance: *helps Keith eat the rest, then sets down the bowl* *face super red* *but a huge smile on his face* Feeling better now?

Keith: *cuddles up to him* mhmm

Lance: *gasps* *wraps arms around Keith* _SO CUTE!!_

Pidge *comes back in* Okay, if he’s done, eating I’d like to start some therapy.

Lance: *reluctantly lets go of Keith* Right, yeah. Did you want me to leave the room?

Pidge: Actually, we’ll be taking him somewhere.

Lance: Oh, okay. *gently picks Keith up*

Pidge: Come on *leads them down the halls of the castle*

Lance: *follows behind* *trying not to look down at Keith’s cute face*  
Pidge: *leads to a very large empty room*

Lance: What are we doing in here?

Pidge: Set him down on the floor and then come with me.

Lance: *frowns* We’re leaving him alone?

Pidge: Don’t worry, we’re going to watch him.

Lance: *squeezes Keith* *mumbles* Okay . . . *sets Keith down*

Keith: …?

Pidge: Okay come on *leads him outside to a control room with a one way window where they can see Keith*

Lance: *follows behind* *throws a final smile Keith’s way*

Pidge: Okay now. This will be more of an experiment. This room will project life-like holograms based on his mind of things that he loves. That way we can figure out ways we can keep him calm whenever he has some kind of freak out spell.

Lance: *nods* *says nothing*

Pidge: *starts up the room*

* The room starts to put together a scene for Keith* *It turns into a sandy scene*

Keith: Hm…? *looks down and runs his hands through the sand*

Lance: Sand? Is it . . . the desert?

Pidge: I guess so. It must be where his home used to be.

Keith: Hee *plays in the sand*

Lance: *softened gaze* He looks so happy . . .

Pidge: I told you, it things that he loves. *writes in her notebook* Okay, let me try something else. *fiddles with the device as if to change it up* 

*The scene changes to a sunny forest*  
Keith: *for some reason doesn’t question what’s going on and looks around before standing up and exploring*

Lance: A forest? But I thought he liked the desert.

Pidge: He must like both. Maybe he just like nature and warm places. *writes in her notebook*

Lance: Makes sense. *taps his chin* I think I remember seeing some plants in his old shack back on earth. *looks depressed* Man, I didn’t realise he must be missing earth just as much as the rest of us. Just as much as me.

*There can be mewing heard*

Keith: Huh? *turns around and sees kittens on the ground* *gasps*

Lance: *gasps* He loves cats? *then realises his idiocy* I guess it fits; he and Red are probably the closest to each other besides me and Blue.

Keith: *sits down and picks up a kitten cuddling it* *giggles* 

Pidge: Pffft, and the guy tries to act like a big toughy *writes*

Lance: *can’t stop staring at how cute the scene is before him* *eyes wide*

*after a few minutes a small child appears*

Keith: …*looks at him* *puts down the kitten and immediately pulls him into a hug*

Lance: . . . Who is that? Is that . . . a Galra?

Pidge: I….I have no idea….What is...this weird....

Lance: *sad expression* He looks so desperate. I wonder who that is . . . and what they mean to him.

Pidge: Me too…

*the scene changes and Keith is back in the empty room. The child changes into a hologram of Lance hugging him*

Lance: *surprised* *eyes as big as saucers* Wh . . . *tears well up* Do I really mean that much to him . . .?

Pidge: ….That is...That is so adorable. Holy crap. I had no idea he’s felt like this about you...I guess this means you’re his comforter. 

Lance: *warm feeling in his chest* *smiles softly* . . . Yeah, I guess so . . .

Pidge: Okay. I think that’s all for now. *turns off the room and the hologram disappears*

Keith: …?!

Lance: *rushing back to Keith* Hey buddy.

Keith: *looks up at him* Lance

Lance: *bends down* *hugs Keith tightly*

Keith: *sighs in relief* 

Pidge: Well...his mind seems to be in the right place right now. Perhaps he can walk around the castle and get some exercise.

Lance: *pulls back* Yeah, come on Keith, let’s walk around for a bit.

Keith: *stands up and looks at Lance*

Pidge: Keep a good eye on him *walks out*

Lance: *smiles* You know I will! They don’t call me ‘Sharpshooter’ for nothing! *takes Keith’s hand and leads him out* *follows Pidge*

Pidge: I’m going to study more. *goes to where his room is*

Keith: *just follows Lance* Where are we going?

Lance: *taps his chin* Well, I was thinking maybe take a stroll around the castle, and when you get too tired, we could go to the common room for a break.

Keith: Can I tell you a secret?

Lance: *stops* Yeah, sure, what’s up?

Keith: I have a crush...on Lance...please don’t tell him though, he’ll think I’m weird.

Lance: *brain disconnects* U-uh . . . what?

Keith: Yeah...he may be really annoying but...he’s really fun too...I can’t help it...he’s adorable.

Lance: *repeating Keith’s words in his mind over and over again* _He’s adorable, he’s adorable, he’s adorable . . . I must be dreaming, this can’t be real. I know I’ve been crushing since the Garrison, but now I’ve really lost it._ *pinches himself* _NOPE NOT A DREAM. THIS IS IT. IT’S REALLY HAPPENING._

Keith: He can never know...He hates me.

Lance: *clears his throat* Nah, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t.

Keith: Yeah...he’s always saying things to me that make that clear. Pretty sure he hates my hair the most. I’ve thought about cutting it.

Lance: No! Don’t do that!

Keith: *jumps at that* Why?

Lance: Oh, uh. *coughs* Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. But you shouldn’t cut your hair. Lance may say he hates it, but he really likes it. He thinks it makes you look . . . pretty.

Keith: *smiles and giggles* Nah. I’m not

Lance: Good. *begins to walk again* Don’t worry, I won’t tell him. You can do that on your own.

Keith: *screams out of nowhere*

Lance: *freezes* Whoa, Keith! What’s wrong?!

Keith: *runs away*

Lance: Keith! *runs after him* Keith, wait!

Keith: *runs towards the lion hanger*

Lance: *follows behind* *decides to just watch from a distance* _He needs his space sometimes . . . right?_

Keith: The Galra are gonna kill us! *gets into his lion*

Lance: _Yeah, okay, no._ *runs as fast as he can to catch up* Red, let me in!

Red: *looks at Lance before opening up*

Lance: *sighs in relief* Thank you! *runs inside*

Keith: *is in his seat ready to take off.* *hyperventilating* 

Lance: Keith! Keith, hey, can you hear me? *lightly touches Keith’s shoulder*

Keith: GAH! *falls out of his onto the floor and gathers himself into the fetal position*

Lance: Keith! * kneels down next to him* K-Keith *lowers his voice* Hey, Keith, it’s okay. *puts a gentle hand on his arm* It’s okay, buddy, you’re safe here. There’s no Galra.

Keith: I am Galra… *sniff* I’m a freak….

Lance: No, Keith. You aren’t a freak. You’re Keith. Your heritage doesn’t make you who you are. You make you who you are. And you are the best half alien idiot I know. *smiles*

Keith: *freaks out for a minute before passing out again*

Lance: *sighs* *picks Keith up* *walks back out of Red*

Keith: *opens his eyes and looks up at Lance* Lance? Lance what’s going on??

Lance: It’s okay Keith. You’re fine. 

Keith: Why do I keep ending up in different places?? And why are you carrying me??

Lance: *blushes* Oh, sorry. *puts him down*

Keith: *holds his arm, looking down* I’m really confused….Please...tell me what’s happening.

Lance: Well . . . *sighs* You’re kinda . . . having trouble with reality and fantasy. But-but don’t worry! We’re working on it! And besides, that just means I-- *cuts himself off before he can say something embarrassing* So, yeah!

Keith: You...what?

Lance: *blushes deeply* Nothing . . .

Keith: *His eyes narrow* What? What are you not telling me Lance.

Lance: *blushes deeper* W-well . . .  
Keith: *folds his arms* Well?

Lance: *gulps* *mumbles* I get to spend time with you . . .

Keith: What? I didn’t hear you.

Lance: *a bit louder* I get to spend more time with you this way . . .

Keith: ….Wait...you WANT to spend time with me and...not...shoot me?

Lance: What? No, I don’t want to shoot you. I . . . I . . .

Keith: *sigh* My gosh Lance, would you just talk?

Lance: *fake offended voice* I beg your pardon, I talk eloquent, thank you very much.

Keith: Heh…*shakes his head* *sigh* Same Lance….always

Lance: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Keith: Nothing. You’re just a goofball.

Lance: *flashes a flirty smile* well, you know me, Lance “Clearly the best at Everything” McClain.

Keith: *smiles slightly* 

Lance: Whoa, you smiled! Of your own will!

Keith: *jumps at that and sort of blushes* What? Yeah. So what? I can smile.

Lance: *big grin* Well, I just find it amazing that I made you smile. And it looked like you weren’t even faking it.

Keith: *his smile disappears* ...Sometimes it’s hard to smile okay?

Lance: *mirth disappears* I get what you mean. *smiles tightly* Sorry, I just thought you looked really nice with a smile.

Keith: *blushes more and looks at him* Why are you acting so weird Lance.

Lance: *realizes his mistake* *wants to die in a hole* I’m not acting weird. You’re acting weird.

Keith: Yes you told about that. Thanks so much Lance…  
Lance: *blushes* Well, no, I didn’t mean it like that . . . 

Keith: Ugh, then what do you mean Lance??

Lance: Ugh, never mind! *sighs into his hands* I don’t know what I mean anymore. I don’t know!

Keith: …*sighs* Lance...I’m sorry for yelling...I’m just confused and scared…

Lance: *takes a deep breath and lets it out* No, it’s fine, I just . . . . I just don’t want to lose you . . 

Keith: Wait….what?

Lance: What? *thinks back* Wait, what did I say?

Keith: *steps closer to him* You said you didn’t...want to lose me.

Lance: *brain malfunctions* I . . . did? I DID?! Oh my gosh . . . OH MY GOSH!!! WHY DID I SAY THAT! YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!

Keith: Lance...calm down *puts a hand on his shoulder*

Lance: But I . . . told you . . . that . . . *eyes widen* *puts a shaking hand to his mouth* Oh my gosh . . . 

Keith: Lance...I wouldn’t ever want to lose you either.

Lance: *breath catches* . . . really?

Keith: Well yeah...I...care about you.

Lance: *smiles hesitantly* I . . . care about you too.

Keith: Wait...you do?

Lance: *nods* Yeah . . . yeah I do.

Keith: *gets even closer to him looking in his eyes* I didn’t think you did...I thought you would like to see me roasted....

Lance: *blush softly* Well, I guess I did for a while, but . . . I kinda . . . started to admire you, look up to you, and eventually . . . l-like you.

Keith: *has a big blush on his face* I...admire you too…

Lance: Yeah . . . *doesn’t realise he’s getting closer*

Keith: …*just gets closer and closer* *his heart beat rising*

Lance: *leans down*

Keith: *stands on his toes*

Lance: *grins* Are you standing on your toes?

Keith: *groans* No...shut up...and kiss me…’

Lance: Gladly. *smashes their lips together*

Keith: *realizes what he just caused and goes wide eyed for a moment*

Lance: What? What’s wrong?

Keith: *doesn’t respond and just leaps onto his lips again wrapping his arms around his shoulders*

Lance: *surprised sound* *eyes flutter closed* *pulls Keith closer*

Keith: *tears start dripping down his cheeks*

Lance: Keith . . . ?

Keith: ...I...I love you

Lance: *smiles* I love you too.

Keith: You DO?

Lance: Yeah . . . I do. Ha ha, why else would I kiss you, mullet brain?

Keith: *smiles* Heh...idiot

Lance: *shrugs* So maybe I am. But I’m a cute idiot.

Keith: Yeah...you are *kisses him again*

Lance: *blushes and smiles into the kiss*

Coran: *finds them in the hallway* ...Um…

Lance: *holds up pointer finger* Five more minutes, Coran.

Coran: U-Uh...okay… *slowly walks away*

Keith: *watches Coran leave before looking back at Lance*

Lance: So . . . what now?

Keith: *touches his face* You have a nice face…

Lance: *blush* Yeah, I know. And your face is beautiful.

Keith: *feels his own face kind of squishing it* ...But I don't have a face...it's not there...I'm a walrus

Lance: *laughs* Sure, buddy. An adorably cute walrus.

Keith: uuuhhhh… *plonks his head against Lance’s chest* Barf…

Lance: You know you love me.

Keith: You know who bo wackadoodoo

Lance: *raises an eyebrow* Well, okay, _walrus_. Let’s get back to the others.

*suddenly the alarms of the castle go off*

Keith: *screams and falls to the ground*

Lance: *pales and drops to the floor* Keith! *wraps his arms protectively around Keith*

Coran: *over the speakers* The castle is under attack! Quickly Paladins!

Lance: _Oh no, not now, not now_! Keith?! Buddy, can you hear me? You okay?

Keith: *Is unconscious*

Coran: Quickly now! I think someone's trying to break into the castle!

Lance: *picks Keith up* I’ll just have to take you to your room for now. You okay with that?

Keith: *doesn't respond*

Lance: Okay, I’m taking that as a yes. *Holds Keith tighter and races to his room*


	4. 4

Pidge: *passes him* Hurry Lance!

Lance: Keith is out! I gotta take care of him first!

*the castle rumbles and shakes*

Lance: *almost drops Keith* *twists so Keith doesn’t hit his head* *hits his own in the process* Ow . . . *vision swims a bit* *stands back up and stumbles the last few feet to the rooms*

Keith: *opens his eyes* Lance…

Lance: *slurres* ‘Sup, Keith?

Keith: *closes his eyes again*

Lance: Don’t worry buddy, I gotcha. *opens the door to Keith’s room* *stumbles inside* Ow . . . my head really hurts . . .

Coran: Lance! We need you!

Lance: *fumbles with Keith’s helmet* *puts it on* *turns on the coms* On m’ way, Coran . . . Just gotta tuck Keith in . . . ha ha.

Hunk: *through the coms* Lance, are you okay?

Lance: *through the coms* Mhmm. Be down ‘n a minute.

Keith: *groans*

Lance: *takes helmet off* Ah, Keith. Imma go help the others, you stay here and hold the fort. Counting on ya, man. *goes to stand up*

Keith: *touches his hand* 

Lance: *glances down* Hmm? Wha-is-it?

Keith: Don't….leave me

Lance: But . . . the others need me . . .

Pidge: NOW LANCE!!!

Lance: *attempts to pull his hand away* I gotta go . . . *vision growing darker* Is it dark in here?

Hunk: LANCE!!

Keith: *jumps from the shouting and lets go of Lance*

Lance: I’ll be back, Keith, promise. *attempts to stand, stumbles, head spinning* Ugh . . . *holds head*

Keith: Lance?

Lance: *hand comes away from side of head* *blood drips to the floor* *frowns* Blood is s’pposed to be on the inside, silly. . .

Keith: *panics at the sight of blood* Huh??

Lance: Ow . . . *places hand back to head* Hit harder than I thought . . .

Hunk: LANCE, WHERE ARE YOU?!?! WE’RE BEING OVERWHELMED!!

*the ship shakes again*

Lance: *hands drop to the floor to steady himself* *arms shaking* Gotta . . . help . . . everyone.

Shiro: LANCE!?!?!?

*the ship shakes even more* 

Lance: *couldn’t hold himself up any longer* *falls to the ground with a _thump_ * No, wait.

*suddenly a figure appears in the room*

Lance: *attempts to pull out bayard* *eyes grow heavy* _NOT YET, NOT YET!!_

*The figure hits him on the head*

Lance: *blacks out* Umph . . .

 

Pidge: Lance? Lance??

Lance: *no response*

Pidge: Lance! WAKE UP!

Lance: *bleary eyes blink a few times* Wha . . .?

Pidge: He's awake! Lance what happened??

Lance: Hmm? Uh . . . Keith? Where’s Keith?

Pidge: He's gone

Lance: Gone? Like, he’ll be back later?

Pidge: No. He was kidnapped! 

Lance: *confused look* What? But I brought him here . . . *suddenly lurches up* That guy! Who was he?! What did he do with Keith!?!?!

Coran: The ship that attacked us was only a distraction. This guy must have snuck in and took Keith.

Lance: *face pales* Oh no . . . this is all my fault . . . if only I took him to a safer place, or hadn’t hit my head . . .

Pidge. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. We're gonna get him back...right guys?

Allura: Of course, he’s the Red Paladin. We can’t form Voltron without him.

Lance: Is that all he is to you people? The “Red Paladin”?

Shiro: No, Lance. He’s also our friend, and we’d do anything for him. Right?

Hunk: *nods* *eyes red from crying*

Coran: We have to act quickly. Who knows what they're doing with him.

Lance: *blood freezes at the thought* *shivers* Let’s hurry, then.

Allura: Hold on, we don’t know where he even is at the moment.

Coran: Actually, I manage to shoot a tracking device onto their ship before they escaped.

Pidge: Ah, like taking a license plate number. Smart

Coran: ...What?

Pidge: Nevermind

Lance: So where is he?

Coran: I'm setting coordinates now. Ready for launch.

Allura: Let’s get Keith back.

*they open up a wormhole and yeah*

Lance: *touches the side of his head* *smooth skin and glossy hair greet him, no blood* When did you guys get me into a healing pod?

Pidge: After they escaped we went to look for you and found you unconscious. You’ve been out for at least an hour. We've already devised a plan on how we will rescue Keith once we found where he is.

Shiro: Basically, the plan is the four of us will go in and search for Keith while Coran and Allura try and distract them, but we gotta hurry. If we’re spotted the whole plan goes up in smoke.

Lance: . . . And why is that?

Pidge: Because these guys are dangerous...Also smart. When we were attacked I tried hacking into their systems to try and stop them from shooting at us but it didn't work. They're system is very highly protected. It's like nothing I've ever seen. This might actually be a blind mission.

*tense silence*

Lance: . . . we can’t just give up, though. I mean . . . it’s _Keith_. 

Pidge: We'll get him back Lance...promise.

*they arrive at their destination. Basically an asteroid belt circling around a large base*

Shiro: Let’s go, team!

Lance: *bites lip* We’re coming, Keith.

*they to their lions and board them*

Pidge: Coran and Allura will distract them while we sneak inside.

*they launch from the castle*

Shiro: *private chat with Lance* Are you okay, Lance?

Lance: I just . . . I just want him back. I couldn’t--didn’t--protect him, and now . . .

Shiro: It’ll be alright, Lance. We’ll get him back and you can talk things over. It wasn’t your fault.

Lance: *feels guilty anyways* Yeah . . . but . . . what if he doesn’t trust me anymore? What if he hates me? What if . . . what if he’s afraid of me?

Shiro: He’d never hate you, Lance. And he trusts you with his life. He won’t be scared, I promise.

Pidge: I will see if I can get into their system from the inside as to make sure we don't get caught.

Shiro: Be careful, Pidge.

*they go up to the base*

Pidge: *gets out of his lion and gets the door open with his tech magic blah blah blah*

Shiro: *quietly signals for the others to follow him inside* Lance, you come with me. Hunk, Pidge, you tag together. Let’s go.

*they go off to search for Keith*

Shiro: Alright, Lance, let’s head this way.

Lance: I’m right behind you.

*sneaking carefully down the hall to the right*

Hunk: Pidge, let’s go this way. *points down the hall to the left*

Pidge: *follows Hunk*

*after several minutes*

Shiro: *into coms* *whispered* Hunk, you guys find anything over there?

Hunk: *into coms* *whispered* Negative. But we did find _some_ prisoners. They’re pretty intense looking too.

Lance: What do you mean by “intense”?

Pidge: Like big...and scary…

Lance: *frowns* Wouldn’t they be able to take over the ship if they’re “big” and “scary”? The guy that took Keith was kinda scrawny looking.

Pidge: What they have in brains makes up for size. I told you these guys are smart.

*Keith's screaming can be heard down the hall Shiro and Lance are headed down*

Lance: *ice cold dread* *stops in the hall*

Shiro: *shaky voice* Found him . . .

Lance and Shiro: *race down the hall, caution thrown to the wind* *neither wants to hear that sound come out of Keith’s mouth ever again*

*they find the room Keith is in where he is tied up to a chair. They arrive just in time to see Keith get smacked hard across the face by a man in a mask*

Keith: GAH!! STOP! PLEA-HEEASE!!

Lance: *bayard out in a flash* GET AWAY FROM HIM!! *shoots at torturer*

“Torturer”: *in a really deep voice* Intruder! Attack!

*the other guys who are with him attack Lance drawing their weapons*

Shiro: LANCE!!

Lance: I GOT THIS, GET KEITH!

Shiro: *hesitates, but goes to get Keith anyways*

*a guy jumps in front of Shiro and attacks him with much skill, kicking him in the gut*

Shiro: OOMF! *stumbles back* *arm lights up* Who’re you?

*the guy doesn't respond and slashes his weapon at Shiro*

Shiro: *dodges* *counter strike*

*slashes him across the face*

Shiro: *splutters as blood drips from his jaw line* *pushes forward*

*without warning suddenly someone behind the guy attacking Shiro grabs Keith and runs.*

*the other guys stop and look at him* ????

Shiro: KEITH!

Lance: *looks up from his fight* *sees red* DON’T--*points gun at new guy* YOU--*dodges sudden strike from the right* DARE--*runs after new guy* TOUCH--*shoots at him* HIM!!!

*the other guys chase after him*

Shiro: LANCE, WAIT! *runs after Lance*

*the guy with Keith stops and attacks the other guys.* 

Keith: *stands there and watches. Somehow not afraid*

Lance: *Goes to stand in front of Keith* *shoots anyone who gets close*

Shiro: *attacks enemies from behind*

Guy #1: *knocks out each enemy one by one* *grabs Lance’s and Keith's arms and runs*

Lance: *surprised at the sudden shift, but let’s himself be dragged off*

Shiro: W-WAIT! STOP! *winded, but follows as fast as he can*

Guy #1: *gets them to an escape pod and gets inside with them*

Pidge: *sees them* Guys??

Shiro: PIDGE, HUNK! HURRY, GET IN!!

Pidge: Wha--o-okay… *jumps in the pod with Hunk*

Hunk: Whoa, what’s going on?!?! And who is he?!?! *points to Guy #1*

Guy #1: *shuts the pod door and launches, driving the ship away from the base*


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quil and I had a lot of fun with this chapter. (lol poor Allura)  
> Enjoy!

Keith: *is panting, plopping into a chair*

Lance: *wrapping arms around Keith* Keith?

Keith: *looks at Lance and immediately throws his arms around him*

Lance: *rubs hands along his back* It’s okay, Keith, you’re alright now. You’re safe.

Keith: *is shaking immensely holding onto to him for dear life it seems*

Lance: *tears slip down his cheeks* I’ve got you, I’ve got you. It’s okay. Shh, shh.

Hunk: *to Pidge* *whispered* PDA . . .

Pidge: *glares at him* Unless you get a girlfriend somehow, shut it.

Keith: *pulls away from Lance and looks at him. His face badly bruised*

Lance: *begins kissing each bruise* *trying to make it feel better*

Keith: *closes his eyes. Letting him*

Lance: Keith . . . I’m so sorry . . . 

Keith: *gives him a soft peck on the lips as if to say he forgives him*

Lance: *sobs into Keith’s chest*

Keith: …*puts his hands on his cheeks and lifts his face up to look him and gently wipes his tears*

Lance: I love you so much. 

Keith: ….*leans his forehead against his. His voice sounding very raspy and faint* I love….you with all my heart…

Lance: *hugs Keith again, gently so as to not upset any wounds* This will never happen again. I promise.

Keith: *burries his face in his shoulder*

Guy: *working at the control table*

Shiro: *comes up to Guy* . . . thank you. You helped us get Keith back and escape.

Guy: *looks at him* … *sticks his hand out to shake his*

Shiro: *very surprised* _That’s a very . . . human thing to do._ *takes the hand offered and gives it a firm shake*

Guy: *lets go of his hand and turns away without saying anything* *drives the ship out of the asteroid belt*

Shiro: But . . . why _did_ you help us?

Guys: *closes his eyes* . . .

Shiro: *uncomfortable with the silence* *moves to sit next to Guy in the copilot seat*

Guy: *looks at him* . . . *decides to take off his mask revealing a young Galra face with largish ears and shaggy dark hair* *looks down*

Shiro: *surprised look, soon replaced by a calm and collected one* Oh. Are you part of the Blade of Marmora?

Guy: . . . *shakes his head no*

Shiro: . . . Oh . . . . I thought maybe you were, since we’re allied with them. Keith is one of them, too . . . so I thought . . . sorry for jumping to conclusions. Thank you for helping us.

Guy: *finally speaks* You. . .shouldn't thank me. *it sort of a young teenage boy sort of voice. Sort of innocent sounding*

Shiro: *smiles warmly* You helped us. Keith is alive thanks to you. Of course I’m going to thank you.

Guy: You...don't understand...I...was the one who took him…

Shiro: *blinks in surprise* *then starts laughing uncontrollably*

Guy: *looks at him* What is so funny? 

Shiro: *wiping at eyes* It’s just--the guy who took Keith is also his rescuer. Who would have thought! Ha ha! That’s so funny! Thanks for changing your mind!

Guy: *scowls at him before throwing a knife which doesn't pierce Shiro but pins the fabric of his glove to the wall of the ship and grabs him by his collar* DON’T...laugh at me.

Hunk: Holy quiznak!! *points to Shiro* You . . . You LAUGHED!

Shiro: *still a little mirthful* Yeah, is it a crime now?

Hunk: N-no, I’m just surprised. You haven’t laughed in, like, three months. Barely even smiled.

Shiro: Well, this guy had me laughing pretty easily. And not *he looks back to Guy* because of anything stupid. But because I never thought something like that could happen.

Guy: *narrows his eyes at him before letting him go and turning away* I didn't just change my mind, alright??

Shiro: Alright, alright, I apologize. It must have been really hard for you *sounds sincere*

Guy: Yes, it was. But something about your friend made me feel like I had to save him...I don't know why...it's like someone or something was screaming at me, telling me he's important to me somehow…

Shiro: It was probably your conscience. 

Guy: No...it was much more than that…

Shiro: ???? Like what?

Guy: Ugh...I can’t explain it okay? Just stop talking.

Keith: *pulls away from Lance’s embrace and looks around the pod* *speaks with all effort that he can. His voice strained and quiet* Where are we?

Lance: We’re in an escape pod on our way back to the castle, I think.

Coran: *contacts them* Guys? Where are you?

Shiro: *through the coms* Coran, Allura. We found Keith . . . and had a bit of help in his escape.

Allura: *guarded tone* what kind of help?

Shiro: Someone who would be very beneficial to have on our side, instead of against us. *voice stern*

Coran: Hang tight. We're coming to get you. Where are the lions?

Shiro: I . . . I think they were left--

*outside windshield, Red pops into view, following behind the pod*

Lance: *chuckles* see, Keith? Even Red came to save you.

Keith: W-Who? *coughs in frustration at his voice*

Lance: *winces a bit in pain at the hurt sound of his voice* The Red Lion, silly. *puts on a comforting smile*

Keith: Oh...ah..eh...mmm…

Lance: *rubs his shoulder, arm still wrapped around his back* it's okay, you don't have to talk right now.

Keith: *just cuddles up to him*

*the castle arrives in front of them*

Guy: Is that your ride?

Shiro: *nods* I hope Allura is at least a little welcoming . . . Although it took a suicide mission for her to accept Keith as a friend once more.

Guy: Keith….Keith… *lands the ship in the castle*

Hunk: *sighs* thank goodness we're here. I'm starving. *and he cannot handle anymore PDA*

Pidge: *exits the ship with Hunk and Shiro*

Lance: *looks down at Keith* do you want me to carry you? Or can you go in by yourself?

Keith: *stands up and shakes starting to fall over*

Lance: *catches him easily* haha, I'll take that as an invitation, gorgeous.

Keith: ….*blushes at being called gorgeous and looks at him*

Lance: *blushes too, but doesn't look away from Keith* it's good to have you back.

Keith: *smiles at him*

Guy: *slowly exits the ship putting his helmet on*

Lance: *carrying Keith behind Guy* Uh, dude, the mask makes you look more threatening and guarded. Allura will definitely attack you with that thing on.

Guy: Apparently I'm more threatening with it off.

Lance: *winces* I guess we'll just have to see what happens, then. I'll get Keith to a pod. Good luck. *before he leaves, he turns back* oh, and . . . Thank you, for helping me--us--get him back. It really, really means a lot to me.

Guy: ...Forget about it…

Lance: *smiles sympathetically* well, I don't think I can. *turns and leaves with Keith*

Guy: *mumbles* Doesn't matter...I'll be dead soon anyway…

Keith: *looks back at the guy as Lance carries him away*

Lance: *sees Keith's lingering gaze* *whispers* don't worry. We'll help him.

Keith: *winces at the guy like he's trying to figure out something*

Lance: *looks back and forth between the two before turning a corner* what is it? Something wrong?

Keith: *shakes his head as if to say nevermind*

Lance: *purses his lips in thought* *carries Keith the rest of the way to the pods*

Keith: *groans in pain*

Lance: *through the coms* hey, Coran? I don't really know how to work the healing pods. Could you help me get Keith into one? *to Keith* it's alright, buddy, you'll feel better soon. *strokes his head gently*

Keith: *his eyes droop at that*

Coran: On my way

Lance: thanks Coran. *smiles softly at Keith and continues to pet*

Coran: *comes in and gets a pod open* Just set him inside. I'll adjust the settings*

Lance: thanks. *carefully sets Keith in a pod*

Keith: *grasps his hand*

Lance: *smiles reassuringly* don't worry, I won't leave you alone. I'll be right here when you wake up.

*their hands slip apart*

Coran: *closes the pod*

Keith: *slowly falls asleep*

Lance: *sits down in front of the pod to wait for Keith*

Coran: The pod will open up when the process is complete. Hang in there *heads out of the room*

Lance: *nods absently, eyes on Keith's face* *pulls his knees to his chin and gets comfy* please wake up soon . . .

Guy: *looks around the castle as he follows behind the others to the main deck*

Allura: *standing behind the main control panel* welcome to our _home_. *enunciates the word home with a cold look*

Guy: *looks at her silently because of that*

Allura: I trust you won't be trying to hurt my family?

Guy: *puts his head down* … *shakes his head no*

Allura: *nods* good.

Shiro: *whispers to Guy* she can be a little untrusting at first. It was really funny, when we first met, she just about took Lance's ear off after he flirted with her.

Guy: *glances at Shiro and then back Allura* *takes a knee in front of her*

Allura: *cocks a brow* Why are you kneeling?

Guy: ….I have no choice...but to serve you now...princess…

*everyone's jaw drops aside from Allura and Guy*

Allura: *both eyebrows rise* and why is that?

Guy: ...because I have betrayed my former master...there is no going back now.

Allura: *nods* or this could be a trap.

Shiro: *hissing* Allura!

Allura: I'm simply being cautious. We don't know what his real intentions are.

Shiro: He risked his life to help us escape.

Guy: However you feel about it, I will be out of your soon either way most likely.

Shiro: what do you mean?

Guy: Betrayal is punishable by death.

Hunk: whoa, what? Like, death death? Or like “almost barely keeping you alive to use as an example” death?

Guy: Master Drenn is not that merciful. His ways are to slaughter people like animals.

Hunk: *face goes pale*

Guy: I have accepted my fate but the least I can do is redeem myself from years of serving someone as horrific as my former master. 

Allura: . . . What is your name?

Guy: …*removes his helmet* ...Thel

Allura: *nods* Thel, you may stay here--

Hunk: *YEAH!!*

Allura: HOWEVER, you will be watched, and if anything happens to my family, anything at all, you leave at once.

Thel: Fair enough

Shiro: *puts a hand firmly on Thel’s shoulder* Good to have you on the team.

Thel: *tenses up when he touches him and looks away*

Hunk: *waves for Thel to follow him* hey, I wanna see what you can and can't eat. If you're like Keith, then I don't think the substitute ginger is gonna be used anymore. Catnip, am I right?

Thel: *just gives him a confused look and follows him out* 

Coran: You know Allura, he's just a kid…

Allura: . . . I know . . . But you can never be too careful with the Galra.

Pidge: Are you kidding me Allura? Like seriously? You're so racist

Allura: *winces* I just don't want to take chances.

Pidge: This guy had the guts to come here and change his heart for good! They are gonna kill him now but he did it anyway! He’d probably terrified but doesn't want to show it.

Allura: . . . *quietly* I just don't want to lose anyone else to the Galra anymore. When . . . When Altea was destroyed, I couldn't stop it. But now I have a chance.

Pidge: Oh shut up and get over yourself!! Learn psychology woman! *storms out*

Allura: Coran . . .

Coran: *says nothing and looks away*

Allura: *bites her lip and says nothing more* *was she REALLY doing what was best?*

*Keith's pod opens up*

Lance: *jumps up to catch him* Keith! *smiles wide* You're awake!

Keith: *falls against him* *groans*

Lance: How do you feel?

Keith: *looks at him* hmm?

Lance: you feeling better? Or worse? Do we need to put you back in? Oh no, something went wrong, didn't it?! Oh, cheese, what do I do--?!?!?!

Keith: *smiles and touches his face*

Lance: *panicking immediately stops* *smiles back hesitantly* You okay?

Keith: You’re adorable

Lance: *blushes deeply* well, that didn't really answer my question, but . . . 

Keith: *kisses his face*

Lance: *smiles goofily* Are you hungry?

Keith: A little

Lance: Let's go eat something, then. *tangles their hands together*

Keith: K

*they walk to the kitchen*

Hunk: *giving Thel yet another serving of goo* This stuff tastes nasty to us humans, but apparently Keith loves it. *shoves brown goo in Thel’s face*

Thel: U-Uhhh no thanks…

Hunk: *shrugs* that's fine, I can give it to Keith when he wakes up.

Lance: Might as well give it to him now. *steps into room*

Hunk: *smiles brightly* he's awake!

Lance: *smiles and nods* yeah, he just woke up and feeling a little peckish.

Hunk: How do you even know that word? *handing Keith the brown goo*

Lance: *mock shock* Ah! I beg your pardon, but I have a very high vocabulary.

Hunk: *snickers* Uh huh.

Keith: *eats*

Thel: *watches Keith*

Lance: So *sits down at the table next to Keith* whatcha guys up to in here?

Hunk: well, since we now have two Galra aboard--well, a Galra and a half--I wanted to know what kinds of things tasted the best or what Thel might be allergic to and stuff.

Keith: *freezes* *whispers* ...Th-Thel?

Hunk: Oh, yeah, that's his name. Thel . . . Actually, I don't know any other name except for that.

Lance: Keith? What's wrong?

Keith: …

Thel: Galra and a half...?

Hunk: Yeah! Keith is pretty cool! He's half-Galra.

Thel: . . . That’s...interesting. . .I'm a hybrid too. Not sure of what but I've always known I was different.

Hunk: whoa, seriously?!?!? That's awesome, man!!!

Keith: ...THAT'S IT!!

Lance: *jumps at the sudden noise* what, what???

Keith ...THAT WAS HIS NAME!!

Lance: Who's? Thel’s?

Keith: I….I’ve always had memories of having a brother…

Lance: *eyes widen* Wait, so, Thel is--

Keith: *looks at Thel*

Thel: ...what?

Hunk: Whoa, this got seriously trippy.

Thel: Wait...you're not seriously thinking…

Lance: We can always test it out. Like, check for DNA matches or something. 

Hunk: That's . . . Actually pretty smart, Lance.

Lance: Hey!

Thel: What? No. I did have a brother too but he died when we were little…

Keith: ...when I was little...my brother disappeared... *walks towards Thel*

Lance: Thel, did you at least want to try the DNA thingy? At least then you'd know for sure instead of trying to guess.

Thel: ...I...I

Keith: *gets up close to Thel and looks at him in the eyes* It….*puts his hand on his face* It is you…*tears up*

Thek: *he freezes and his eyes widen*

Hunk: *whispers to Lance* I think we should leave them alone.

Lance: *looks back at Keith and nods, a bit hesitant to leave him alone*

Hunk: He'll be fine. Let's go.

*Hunk leaves* *Lance doesn't move*

Thel: *blinks like he just remembered something* K...Keith? Keith?

Keith: *nods*

Thel: *tears up* I….I thought you were dead…

Keith: No...I'm here

Thel: *hugs him and sobs*

Keith: *holds him*

Lance: *tears up* Thel . . . How . . . How did you think Keith died?

Keith: *looks at Lance* It must have been when our home was attacked and we got burried in a bunch of rocks...it's a long story…

Lance: *wilts* *feels like he shouldn't be there* oh . . .

Pidge: *comes in* ...Did I...miss something here…?

Lance: Apparently, they're brothers.

Shiro: Who is who now? *steps in behind Pidge*

Lance: *points to the brothers* Brothers.

Shiro: *eyes blow wide* What? Really? Small world . . . Or, I guess, small universe.

Pidge: Woah! ...It all makes sense now! No wonder Thel felt like he needed to save him! This is incredible! What are the odds of this?? I gotta run the numbers…

Allura: *walks in* *stops in surprise at the hugging brothers* Uh . . . What is happening?

Pidge: Thel and Keith are brothers!

Allura: . . . What? Is this another lie?!

Pidge: WHAT?? NO!! GET OUT!!

Allura: *cautious eyes* *looks to Lance* Is it true?

Lance: Uh, duh.

Keith: *pulls out of the hug* Thel Thel, these are my friends, Pidge Shiro and Allura.

Thel: We've met

Keith: That's my boyfriend Lance.

Lance: *blushes at the title but waves shyly to Thel*

Allura: *tensed shoulders ease* Alright . . . So you're brothers now . . . I'm still keeping an eye on you. *walks away without getting food*

Pidge: *rolls her eyes*

Shiro: *whistles* she needs to calm down.

Keith: *takes Thel’s hand and pulls him with him* Lance! It's my brother!

Lance: *looks fondly at the pair* Sure is!

Keith: *grabs Lance’s hand and drags them both out of the kitchen* This is the best day of my life.

Lance: *chuckles* Mine too.

Pidge: *tears up*

Shiro: He finally found his family.

Pidge: *tries to hide her tears* Y-Yup…

Shiro: *places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes* We'll find them, Katie.

Pidge: Thanks but...if I don't...you're as good a dad as I could ever hope to have...And I know Keith agrees…

Shiro: *laughs lightly* Well, I'm honoured.

Keith: *drags them around the castle talking nonstop about a lot of things* 

Thel: … *sort of smiles* What is happening?

Lance: *whispers as best he can while still running along* Keith is just really, really happy. It’s kinda rare, so I’m not gonna stop him. *eyes train back to a happy Keith* *smiles warmly*

Keith: *suddenly runs out of breath and falls onto his knees*

Lance: Whoa, Keith!

Thel: What? What's wrong??

Lance: *kneels down beside Keith* Do you know who I am still?

Keith: *has his eyes closed breathing heavily*

Lance: Keith? Keith, can you hear me?

Keith: Help me…

Lance: O-okay, hold on . . . *picks him up* Do you want to go to my room for a bit? The hallway is cold . . .

Keith: *nods*

Lance: *smiles* Okay, let’s go. *turns to Thel* You can come along, if you want. *heads off toward the rooms*

Thel: Ah...O-Okay…*follows*

Lance: *enters his room and sets Keith across the bed* *pulls a blanket up over his body* Feeling a little better?

Keith: Cuddle me?

Lance: *surprised* *smiles big* Haha, so you wanna hold onto someone as great as me before you sleep, huh? I accept. *snuggles in next to Keith*

Thel: Um….I'm gonna go now...I...need to process all of this anyway...goodbye * leaves*

Lance: *forgot Thel was there* *blushes* B-Bye Thel!

Keith: *since Lance is out of his armor. He fiddles with his shirt*

Lance: *rubs his face against Keith’s hair, giggling* Today has been a good day . . . well, after the whole “Keith needs saving” bit. That was scary. But now it’s good!

Keith: *seems distracted*

Lance: What’s up?

Keith: ….sky

Lance: *snorts* Ha ha, I meant whatcha thinking about?

Keith: ...You

Lance: *blushes* R-really?

Keith: And me

Lance: What about us?

Keith: *gets closer to him*

Lance: *leans down*

Keith: *gives him a big cheesy smile* I like you

Lance: *nuzzles his nose to Keith’s* Well, that’s good, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to this *kisses his nose*

Keith: *giggles*

Lance: Or this *kisses his cheek*

Keith: Heh….Lance.

Lance: Hmm?

Keith: Don’t stop.

Lance: But can I do . . . this?! *kisses his lips*

Keith: !!

Lance: *pulls away laughing* 

Keith: *looks down blushing furiously*

Lance: Alright *tangles his hand in Keith’s hair and gently plays with it* You should probably sleep. You’ve had a rough day.

Keith: *nods*

Lance: *breath starts to get heavier* *falls asleep holding Keith*

Keith: *just stares at Lance*

Lance: *softly snoring* *line of drool begins down his mouth and chin*

Keith: *smiles at this* My Lance

Lance: *snuggles closer in his sleep* Mmph

Keith: *goes to sleep*


	6. 6

Lance: *being the heavy sleeper he is just mumbles and rolls over* *still softly snoring*

Keith: *gets smooshed under him* Mph!!

Lance: *curls up around Keith’s frame* Mmm, Keith.

Keith: !! *wiggles around getting suffocated*

Lance: *feels the wriggling and shifts over uncomfortably* mmpha

Keith: *gasps*

Lance: *hears gasp and mumbles* mffra, ddi Keith.

Keith: Hmph! >:(

Lance: *smacks lips and blearly blinks open eyes* hmmmmm . . .

Keith: idiot…

Lance: *eyes turn to Keith* *grins lazily, eyes half-closed* Morning . . .

Keith: *turns away from him* You almost killed me in your sleep moron.

Lance: *eyes open a bit more* What . . .? No way, I wasn’t having a nightmare, was I? 

Keith: I dunno but you almost suffocated me.

Lance: Oh . . . *rolls further away from Keith* Sorry . . .

Keith: . . . *groans grumpily*

Lance: *chuckles* It’s your own fault for wanting to cuddle with me all night.

Keith: Oh, excuse me for enjoying your presence…

Lance: *grins hugely* I know, my presence is amazing!

Keith: *decides to stop talking*

Lance: Ugh, _fine_. *sits up and stretches, his shirt falling back down to his waist* *sighs* Man, I slept really well for the first time in a while.

Keith: . . . I hardly slept all night . . .

Lance: What? Why?? Did _you_ have nightmares? I’m sorry, I didn’t wake up. Oh man, curse my heavy sleeping!

Keith: It’s fine . . . I always have nightmares . . .

Lance: *frowns* That’s not good . . . *hugs him* Wake me up next time. Even if you have to bug me to death, I wanna help you.

Keith: *blushes a bit* k…

*door suddenly opens*

Hunk: *steps into room* Hey, Lance, we didn’t see you or Keith at--OH MY GOSH!

Lance: Whoa, Hunk! *raises his arms* Not what you think!

Hunk: *blushing madly* I’m . . . uh . . . yep, I’ll leave you be. Mhmm. *Backs out of room. Door _closes_ tightly behind him*

Keith: uuuurgh *sits up and throws a pillow at the door and then plops back down* stupid people…

Lance: Hahahaha! It was pretty funny, though. Did you see his face?!

Keith: Why must our bonding moments be ruined?

Lance: *waggles his eyebrows* Oh, so you want more of this? *points to himself*

Keith: . . . maybe . . . 

Lance: *blushes a dark, dark red, darker than blood* Oh, ha ha I want more of me too.

Keith: *burries his face in the bed* You’re awful

Lance: Mhmm . . . *coughs* I’m . . . I’m gonna go back to my room and get . . . dressed *realizes he’s still in yesterday’s clothes* Well, in clean clothes, that is. Will you be okay until I get back?

Keith: . . . Can you get me some clean clothes too? . . . Please?

Lance: *smiles* Sure thing.

Keith: . . . Thank you.

Lance: *gets up and leaves the room, heading to the laundry*

Keith: *goes to sleep for a little bit until he gets back*

Lance: *comes back a short while later, dressed in nice clothes* *holding Keith’s clothes*

Hunk: *passes in the hallway* *sees Lance with Keith’s clothes* *walks the other way*

Lance: *ignores and enters his room*

Keith: *peeks his eyes open*

Lance: Here you go *passes Keith his clothes*

Keith: *sits up* Thanks. 

Lance: I’ll be out in the hall.

Keith: k

Lance: *walks out into the hall* *sees Shiro walking to the kitchen*

Shiro: Oh, I heard from Hunk. Congratulations.

Lance: *blushes* IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!!

Shiro: *laughs his way to the kitchen*

Lance: Geez, does everyone on the SHIP KNOW?!?!

Keith: *opens the door now dressed*

Lance: *smiles* Ready to go? *holds out his hand*

Keith: *plops his head against his chest* . . . Sorry I got mad at you . . .

Lance: Oop *pats his head* It’s okay! *smiles down at Keith* Everyone gets mad at me, I’m totally used to it!

Keith: . . . That makes me feel worse . . . 

Lance: Nah, don’t worry about it! Plus, you’re cute when you’re angry.

Keith: *looks up at him, his chin still on his chest* But your don’t deserve to have people be mean to you...you’re so sweet and fun and caring and everyone should want to know you.

Lance: *kind smile* Thanks Keith. I know, I’m the best around. Everyone should adore me!

Keith: Ain’t I good enough for you though?

Lance: *pecks his lips* And more. Now, let’s go eat. I’m starving!

Keith: *chuckles* okay. 

Lance: *takes Keith’s hand and leads him to the kitchen for breakfast* I hope it’s something other than goo. Bleh, the texture is awful!

*they make it too the kitchen*

Thel: *is already there not in his normal uniform but a shirt, pants, and boots*

Lance: Hi, Keith’s brother! *smiles wide and waves the hand that isn’t in Keith’s*

Thel: Uh...Thel…

Lance: Right!

Keith: *lets go of Lance’s hand and goes over to sit by Thel* So . . . how are you?

Thel: . . . Fine . . . Still pretty shaken.

Keith: Me too . . . We should hang out today. Get caught up with each other.

Thel: Agreed.

Lance: *while they’re discussing has already filled three bowls of something yummy and sat across the table from them* *slides over two bowls and two forks* I actually found something good in there! *smiles* Don’t mind me, keep catching up!

*The two start eating*

Thel: So you’re dating him?

Keith: Yep

Thel: . . . huh. *eats*

Lance: ‘Huh’? I’ll have you know that I am the best catch your brother has ever gotten a hold of!

Thel: Okay. I just expected him to be with someone with more muscle.

Lance: *mock gasp* So, you’re the kind to look more to the outward appearance, huh? Well, I’ll have you know that I’m plenty strong. Carried Keith around more than anyone else on this ship, and he weighs a ton.

Keith: Um...excuse me? 

Lance: It’s all that muscle, babe. You work out so much, all the muscles have added over the years.

Thel: . . . smooth man . . . real smooth

Lance: *dying of embarrassment inside* *poker face* All I’m saying is, I may look lanky, but I do have muscles. *humph*

Thel: *mumbles* Still doesn’t make up for your brain though. . .

Lance: I’M PRETTY SMART! YOU’RE A SHRIMP! WHAT CAN YOU DO!?

Thel: Whip your butt in less than 5 seconds?

Lance: *throws his hands in the air* You really are related, unbelieveable!!

Keith: *seems kind of hurt by that* 

Lance: Seriously, what is it with you guys and trying to one up me? Grrr . . .

Keith: . . . I personally tease you cause I like you . . .

Lance: . . . *face pales* O-oh. *coughs* I need to clear things up with Hunk. YOU *clears throat from high squeak* You catch up. *Stands up, making the chair fall over* Yup. Bye. *runs from the room before he can make more of a fool of himself*

*Keith and Thel at each other and laugh*

Thel: K, he is kinda cute . . .

Keith: Well he’s mine so shush. 

Allura: *walks into room giggling* What happened with Lance? He looks like he was about to die! It was so funny!

Keith: I dunno, maybe he ate something bad?

Allura: Well, whatever it was, he ran off toward the hangars. Probably wanted to talk to Blue.

Keith: . . . Why?

Allura: *waves a hand* Oh, he always goes to her when even slightly upset. Don’t worry, he’ll be back. He’ll probably just clean her up and talk.

Keith: Oh...um...Thel stay here I gotta...I’ll be right back *gets up and goes to find Lance*

Allura: *watches him leave* *turns to Thel* Was it something I said?

Thel: No, he’s just going after his boyfriend.

Allura: *shrugs* *pulls up a chair and sits next to Thel* I’ve been thinking it over . . .

Thel: About what?

Allura: *bites her lip* Well, last night I . . . I had a dream. About Altea and all the good memories I had there. And I realised something . . .

Thel: *whispers* Oh boy… What?

Allura: I . . . I was wrong. I’m sorry. I . . . shouldn’t have judged you so harshly. You know, before Zarkon attacked us and betrayed us, I used to have a lot of Galra friends. I guess . . . I guess his betrayal clouded over the good memories of my childhood. Can . . . can you forgive me?

Thel: Sure. Live and learn sister.

Allura: *smiles* Great! That . . . that makes me so relieved *tears up* I . . . ha ha. I need to go. It was nice to chat, Thel.

Thel: Yeah. I’m just glad you didn’t hug me or something though. That would’ve been weird.

Allura: *laughs* No, I don’t hug very many people. Just close people. Maybe one day, right?

Thel: . . . I guess 

Allura: *leaving room* I like you, Thel. Hope we can be friends!

Thel: *watches her leave* Sheeee’s a crazy one . . .

Shiro: *suddenly appears* Yeah, she is.

Thel: *jumps* Gah! What the-- Where did you come from??

Shiro: *laughs* I’ve been here for a long time, in the corner, ever since Lance and Keith came in.

Thel: Oh no...please tell me you’re not watching me…

Shiro: Nah, I was just observing. I do that from time to time, keeping tabs on my team.

Thel: . . . You’re weird . . .

Shiro: *smiles* Keith tells me that all the time. The only reason I watch in this little corner is because it’s mostly hidden from view and I learn new ways to help the others.

Thel: . . . Ever tried asking them personally?

Shiro: *smile falters a bit* Well, some might talk to me . . . but others, like Lance or Keith, they have a harder time telling me their real emotions. Especially Lance. He likes to put up a barrier of calm and egotistic and happy, always cracking jokes so the others will smile. But in reality, he’s really scared and insecure, trying his hardest to see where he fits into the picture. It worries me.

Thel: . . . Hm . . . *ponders about that* 

Keith: *peeks into the hanger* 

Lance: *absently rubbing a cloth along Blue’s clawed foot* Well, I don’t know. He says he does, but . . . does he really? I mean . . . he could just be hallucinating again and thinking I’m someone else . . .

Keith: *doesn’t say anything assuming Lance is talking about him*

Lance: *sighs* Man, I really made a fool of myself today. You should’ve seen me, ha ha. You would’ve laughed so hard.

Keith: . . . *walks up behind him staying silent*

Lance: *looks at the cloth in his hand* *tears up* What if . . . what if I’m not good enough? What if they hate me? Have they hated me all this time and only kept me around because I’m the Blue Paladin? But that doesn’t make sense, because they laugh at my jokes sometimes . . . or maybe that’s them being polite, I don’t know . . . What if Keith stops liking me eventually? It’s only a matter of time, right? He’ll realize he could do better, and leave . . . right?

Keith: *wraps his arms around his waist from behind* Never . . .

Lance: *shocked gasp* K-Keith, did you hear all of that?

Keith: Yeah . . .

Lance: *lip wobbles* *tears flow from his eyes* What if I’m really not good enough for you? I . . .

Keith: Please . . . The question is, am I good enough for you? 

Lance: Of course you are *huffs and sniffles* *turns and hugs Keith back* *buries head into chest* Of course . . .

Keith: You have sacrificed everything for me . . . Me? Pfft . . . How do I repay you? . . . by being an insufferable jerk all the time . . .

Lance: No, no *shakes his head and laughs a bit* You’re amazing! Ever since the Garrison, I’ve looked up to you, admired your bravery and courage . . . You’ve done so much . . . helping me grow stronger so I could meet you at the top . . . You really are amazing, Keith.

Keith: And you make me stronger still everyday.

Lance: I . . . make you stronger? *looks up at him with red eyes and teary cheeks, unbelief on his face* No way, _I’m_ the one who’s getting stronger. You’re lying.

Keith: No… I'm not. Lance, neither of us are perfect. We both have faults and both make mistakes. But dang it, I love every little fault about you and if you had no flaws, I probably wouldn't love you.

Lance: *gives him a shaky smile* Really?

Keith: Please...don't ever stop being a dork.

Lance: *plops his head back onto Keith’s chest* Ha. . . Ha ha ha . . . *sniffles* I love you too. Blue, did you hear? He likes my ridiculousness. It’s time for a freaking celebration.

Keith: Heh, what?

Lance: You heard me. Let’s celebrate that Keith Kogane, the man who is broody and emo and adorably cute, thinks that _I_ , Lance McClain, with no hope of getting above this dorkiness, is lovable with all said dorkiness. *sniffles once more and wipes away tears* *stands up, dragging Keith along*

Keith: Woop! Okay then . . . *chuckles*

Lance: We’re gonna have a cake and everything, just you wait. It’ll say: “Lance and Keith are made for each other because of their many beautiful flaws” in big, blue letters across the whole thing.

Keith: Eeehhh, I don't think that's necessary. . .

Lance: Oh! And we’ll have a banner too! *starts getting excited and talks about the party that they probably won’t have* *all traces of crying is gone*

Keith: *just smiles at this. Loving to see him happy*

Lance: *smiles really big* *takes Keith’s hand as they’re walking* Hey, do you think we could invite some of those aliens we’ve met along the way? I still wanna make sweaters for them.

Keith: Maybe

Lance: *giggles* yeah, maybe not all of them, there are a lot that we’ve come across. And I guess wool won’t do so great for those underwater merpeople I met . . . ha ha, can you imagine them in soaking wet sweaters that can’t even keep them warm and drag them down? *laughs at the thought*

Keith: *panting* Heheh yeah. . .

Lance: *on instant alert* Keith, you okay? Want me to carry you?

Keith: Heh, just slow down . . .

Lance: *notices that his long legs were at full stride* Oh, whoops . . . *slows down to a normal pace*

Keith: Whew. . . Can't even keep up with ya. Looks like you're the winner of our rivalry. . .

Lance: *raises his eyebrows* *laughter explodes from his mouth* Oh my gosh, you did not! That was just an excuse, man! Now it’s more like an inside joke!

Keith: Heh, I guess so . . . But seriously Lance, my head is spinning. . .

Lance: *stops and checks Keith* *worry crosses his features* Wow, guess I really was too fast . . .

Keith: *pants* It's just this stupid thing I've come down with . . .

Lance: *places a hand on Keith’s forehead* Oh no, you’re getting warm . . . come on, let’s get you back to bed, okay?

Keith: *sigh* . . . K . . .

Lance: *teases* I suppose the dinner date is off, then? *slowly walks back to the rooms, Keith in tow*

Keith: We could always have a meal in bed.

Lance: Suggesting that I feed you some soup?

Keith: Heh, whatever works

Lance: *smiles* Maybe it’ll be homemade with love from Hunk. Cuz no way can I cook.

Keith: Yyyyup

Hunk: *sees the pair in the hallway* *blushes at seeing their hands together* *starts walking away*

Lance: Ah! Hunk! The man I wanted to see. For two reasons now, actually.

Keith: Don't stress him out

Lance: *sticks his tongue out* I’m gonna clear our names and ask for soup.

Hunk: *nervously approaches like a wild deer* Y-Yeah?

Lance: Hey, man! I just wanted to say, what you saw this morning was totally not what you think it was. Keith and I couldn’t sleep alone so we just . . . slept together.

Keith: . . . Wow . . . Brilliantly put Lance -_-

Hunk: *covers his ears* I don’t wanna hear details, nope.

Lance: *rolls his eyes* No, that is NOT what I meant. I mean, we were in the same bed, and we slept. That’s it.

Keith: Because he was comforting me.

Lance: *points to Keith* Yep! That’s it, that’s why. So see, not weird at all. Can’t a boyfriend comfort his . . . uh, boyfriend?

Hunk: *takes his hands away from his ears* Seriously? Well . . . I guess that’s good . . . Sorry I thought differently, but . . . wow, _really_?

Lance: Mhmm. Now, for my second thing--

Hunk: *slaps his forehead* Ah, crap!

Lance: What?

Hunk: Well . . . I kinda already told everyone that that’s what happened . . .

Lance: HUNK!

Keith: . . . I hate everything right now . . .

Hunk: I’M SORRY! I WAS JUST CONFUSED AND EMOTIONALLY FREAKED OUT!! I HAD TO TELL SOMEONE!

Lance: SO YOU TELL THE WHOLE BLOODY SHIP!?!?!!?

*the screaming draws others over*

Shiro: What’s going on?!

Lance: HUNK! AHHHHHH!!!!

Hunk: I’M SOOOOOOOORRRYYYYYY!!!!!

Keith: Can I just go and die now? 

Allura: *in battle armour* What is it?!?! What’s going on?! Is the castle under attack?!?!?!?! *looks around for immediate danger*

Lance: HUNK TOLD EVERYONE THAT KEITH AND I . . . THAT WE . . . UGH!! NO, THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED, I PROMISE!

Pidge: *comes over* What the heck is all the screaming about??

Keith: Lance…

Lance: *fake teary eyes* This is it, Keith. My life is finally over. Tell my family I love them . . .

Keith: Lance...you’re making a scene…

Hunk: GUYS, I’M SO SORRY! THAT THING I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS MORNING DIDN’T HAPPEN!! IT WAS A MISTAKE!!! *tears are welling in his eyes in his panic*

Shiro: *covering his ears* can we all just stop screaming for one second?!

Keith: *lays on the floor and gets in the fetal position* Why . . .

Allura: Wait . . . that didn’t happen? And the screaming isn’t important? Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was an attack. *walks off*

Pidge: *shrugs* Whatever *walks away*

Shiro: *sighs* Are we done screaming now?

Hunk and Lance: *nods*

Lance: Sorry Shiro . . .

Shiro: *walks off* Geez, teenagers.

Lance: *sighs* *plops onto the floor next to Keith* I’m so glad that’s over.

Keith: . . . Just take me away from the madness please?

Lance: *pats his shoe* You’re going back to bed after I get soup, okay?

Keith: Hurry up. I’m dying as we speak. Mostly from embarrassment.

Hunk: Soup? Why do you need soup?

Lance: Keith . . . at least I think . . . is sick. He’s gonna need some liquids and a nap.

Hunk: . . . As an apology, how about I make a soup out of that brown goo you like, Keith?

Keith: Whatever . . .

Lance: That’s a yes. I’ll get him to my room if you could be so kind as to take the soup there?

Hunk: *nods and walks to the kitchens*

Lance: Alright buddy *stands up and leans down to pick Keith up* Let’s go.

Keith: I don’t like people…

Lance: Eh, but you like me and that’s all that matters.

Keith: Never let this happen again.

Lance: Yup. I’m gonna take extra precautions from now on. Whenever you wanna cuddle, I check the lock. And look both ways before exiting the room. Yep.

Keith: Good idea

Lance: And if every person on the ship gets that impression again, I let you leave the room first before explaining things, because I’m better at it. *taunting smile*

Keith: Yeah okay . . . Are we there yet?

Lance: *turning the last corner* Mhmm. Why, do you need to puke? Because I don’t think that’s a good skin care appliance.

Keith: *groans at that*

Lance: *snickers* Just kidding. *opens the door to Keith’s room* But seriously, if you need to puke, let me know immediately and I’ve got a wastebasket with your name on it.

Keith: I don’t need to puke. I just wanna lay down and possibly cry.

Lance: *places Keith on the bed* Cry? Now, how could you possibly do that with me here. I’m like the freaking sun, making everyone happy.

Keith: *smiles a little but tries to hide it*

Lance: *catches a glimpse of it* *smiles too* I’ll go get that soup. Be back in a sec. *gets up to leave*

Keith: . . . k . . .

Lance: *closes the door* *walks toward the kitchen* _Poor Keith. He’s had too many troubles lately . . . and my whining and complaining hasn’t helped at all . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our crap post. XDDD  
> IrkenQuil doesn't have an account on here, so I'm using the DeviantArt username.   
> Honestly, we were just obsessing over this show and trying for weeks to think of a RP . . . so, yeah, this happened.  
> You'd best leave before you die . . .
> 
> -Pai


End file.
